Dot matrix printer assemblies utilize ribbon cartridges that contain continuous strip of material impregnated with an ink solution. The ribbon is contained in a cartridge container that normally mounts around the dot matrix printer's print head. As the ribbon passes between the printer head and a sheet of paper, information is then printer on to the sheet of paper.
In order to print the information, small rods or pins in the printer head are thrust into the ribbon, which then makes contact with the paper adjacent to the pins, thereby transferring ink from the ribbon to the paper. Through the proper combination of dots, the ink transferred is transformed into recognizable letters or symbols. The higher the impact force of the pins on the ribbon the darker the resulting image. Contemporary printers commonly produce a consistent impact force.
As the printer assembly moves across the sheet of paper, the ribbon formed as a continuous band, is also pulled laterally across the gap between the paper and the print head, continuously providing a new area to be struck by the pins in order to provide ink for the printing operation. If the ribbon did not continuously move, it would quickly wear out in response to repetitive striking of the same area.
At present, many pictures such as dot matrix printers, do not track ink usage. The user typically notices print cartridge deficiency only when the printer starts printing characters that are difficult to read. As a matter of practicality, it will often be the case that a replacement is not readily available. For a business, this often means extra cost incurred in the form of expedited shipping charges.
A second factor in obtaining optimum print quality and usage efficiency from an ink ribbon cartridge is the variations in print quality attributable to differences in the manufacture and type of ribbon. Competitive pressures cause some suppliers to use lower quality ribbon or inks, which may produce lighter images. In such cases the user may assume the problem is with the printer and not the ribbon.
Previous methods for determining the type of cartridges have included physical extrusions or indentations on the cartridge so that the printing unit can determine which cartridge model is being utilized. This has a limitation in that all of the possible permutations much be considered at the start of the program, in order to modify the tooling for the cartridge body and the sensors in the printing unit.
By contrast to prior art dot matrix printers, prior art laser printers have employed advanced systems for identifying cartridge mode. One such system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,242 entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR IDENTIFYING THE TYPE OF TONER PRINT CARTRIDGES LOADED INTO ELECTROPHOTOGRAPHIC PRINTERS” issued to Christensen, et al. A metal label is installed on the print cartridge, and contacts in the laser printer are used to detect and connect the metal label to a DC voltage signal line. If there is no conductive metal strip, then the detected voltage level is at logic 1, or 5 volts. If there is a conductive metal strip, then detected voltage is at logic 0, or 0 volts. By passing current through the label and determining the results, the printer ascertains what type of cartridge is installed.
This system has the disadvantage that may not distinguish many types of cartridges. Moreover, if the label is dirty or improperly positioned, failure to detect cartridge type will result in assumption by the printer that no cartridge is installed, and thus the printer will not work. Furthermore, this system is inappropriate for dot matrix printers. The primary advantage of dot matrix printers over, for instance, laser printers is that both the printer and the ink cartridges are relatively inexpensive. The metal label component could be prohibitively expensive if applied to a dot matrix print cartridge.
A method and apparatus are provided for adaptively controlling printer functions of a dot matrix printer in response to sensing the type of printer ink cartridge being used. An identifying resistive value is applied to surface of the cartridge and installed within the printer. The printer includes contacts that include sensors and sensor circuitry useful to detect a presence of the resistive indicator, and the resistive value thereof. The sensed resistive value is used to directly control printer functions, and/or to access stored data or printer control routines specific to the type of cartridge, or desired performance characteristics. Stored information, which may be appended by other sensed information such as printer usage data, is used to selectively regulate printer operation to achieve maximum efficiency and performance from the particular ink cartridge.
The resistive indicator may be applied directly to a surface of the cartridge, or to a label that may be adhesively applied to the cartridge, to facilitate compatibility with different cartridges. In some cases a cartridge may support different labels, each conforming a to a different operational status of the printer.
By means of the present invention, information respecting one or more characteristics of the ink cartridges can be adaptively factored into printer operation in order to enhance image quality and to enhance the operational life of the ink cartridge.
A display will and/or alarm may be incorporated into the invention to provide a visual indication of the printer/ink cartridge status, remaining life or ink cartridge, and other data.
The resistive ink identifier may be formed in different ways, to provide different resistive values corresponding to operational parameters. In one embodiment the resistive ink identifier has a resistance value that is a function of its length. In other embodiments the resistive value of the ink identifier is a function of its width, or ink characteristics.
In the presently preferred embodiment print head impact force may be regulated, in response to sensed resistive values by varying the pulse width of the print head activation coil. As would be apparent to those with ordinary skill in the yard, various other methods may be used to regulate functions such as printer impact force, without departing from the broader aspects of the invention, as set forth below.